herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is one of the main protagonists of the Resident Evil series. She is a senior member of S.T.A.R.S. belonging on the same team as Chris Redfield. Jill later resigns from S.T.A.R.S. in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and temps to escape from the t-virus infected town known as Raccoon City. She runs into Nemesis a B.O.W. weapon from Umbrella Corp. Jill has escaped from Nemesis a cuple of times but until she infected by the t-virus when Nemesis implanted a tentacle in her arm. She also meets a member of the U.B.C.S. Carlos Oliveira. After hearing about a missile about to be launched and destroy Raccooy City they escape but before Jill could escape Nemesis appear one last time and the final battle starts and ends with Jill as the winner. Jill made an appearance in Resident Evil 5 with Chris Redfield her partner from the original Resident Evil. In Resident Evil 3: Nemesis if you find a dress shop key you can dress her up in her costume from the original Resident Evil and there is a dress for her with a red wig where she can look like Regina from the Dino Crisis series. Jill appeared in the second film Resident Evil: Apocalypse and will reappear in the fourth film Resident Evil: Afterlife. History In Resident Evil 3 she fought Nemesis who stalked her 11 times and finally destroys it. In Resident Evil 5, Jill is declared dead. This is because she and Chris went into Spencer estate to look for the Umbrella founder Ozwald E. Spencer but Albert Wesker got to him before they did. Wesker beats Chris and Jill, in a last effort to save Chris, pushed Wesker along with her down in the bottom of the mansion. She then returns as a brain washed servant to Wesker, but is freed by Chris and his new partner, Sheva. Leaving them behind to confront Wesker by themselves, Jill fainted as a result from being freed from the control device. She is woken up by Josh Stone, whom he recognizes her immediately, and gets paired with him to escape the Tricell facility. Personality Numerous official documents, including her character file found in Resident Evil 5, highlight Jill's unrivalled ability to remain calm under extreme conditions, while the manual for the remake of the original Resident Evil says that her quick thinking has kept herself and her comrades alive on numerous occasions. Her profile in Resident Evil 3 describes her as cheerful yet determined, with a strong sense of justice, while her involvement with S.T.A.R.S., a BioHazard Containment Unit and co-founding, high ranking role within the BSAA show her years of commitment to stopping bioterror and fighting for peace and the protection of innocents. Jill is a loyal partner and friend to her fellow soldiers, particularly Chris Redfield. Her entire involvement in the Il Veltro conspiracy began through her search for Chris when he was reported missing. During the raid on Spencer's Estate, she proved that she was even prepared to give her life to protect Chris and stop hated enemy, Albert Wesker, when she tackled Wesker out of a window and over a cliff edge as he prepared to kill Chris. When she was taken by Wesker, Jill was experimented on and brainwashed by P30 which took a heavy toll on her physically despite granting her super strength and agility. Against her will, Jill became loyal to Wesker and Excella assisting them in their plans and even going so far as to infect innocent lives with the Uroboros virus. Despite being used as a puppet, Jill was responsive and only spoke when necessary. She carried out her objectives without question. Eventually, she did manage to fight back her brainwashed state thanks to Chris' voice calling out her name, but the effects of P30 proved to be too powerful for her to resist. Regardless, once Chris and Sheva freed her from Wesker's control she soon came back to her senses and aided them in their fight against Wesker. Being partners since at least 1998, they seem to share a very strong bond revolving around their partnership. Project X Zone Jill makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character who is partnered up with Chris. Crosspedia Entry A member of the anti-bioterrorism organization "B.S.A.A." Has partnered with Chris since their time together in S.T.A.R.S. After working with him to resolve the "Mansion Incident" on the outskirts of Raccoon City, she headed into Raccoon City itself in order to investigate Umbrella, the company apparently pulling the strings. She has been a member of the B.S.A.A. since its founding, along with Chris. She also played a central role in the incident aboard the Queen Zenobia, ultimately destroying the organization called Veltro and those backing them. Jill has a strong sense of justice, superlative physical capabilities and a solid understanding of the sciences. Skilled with a lock pick, she has also been known as the "Master of Unlocking. Ready Player One Jill Valentine also appears in 2018 Steven Spielberg's movie. She can be seen during the final battle along with Chris Redfield. Trivia Jill took a visit to Chicago after the outbreak began on moments of the umbrella corporations plan Navgation Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Mutated Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Martyr Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fictionalized Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Officials Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Rogues Category:Monster Slayers Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Big Good Category:Charismatic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Horror Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Envious Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Military Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Stalkers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Seductress